


Две недели

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:51:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ну еще бы Марк не избегал их.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две недели

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды WTF Incest 2015

Ну еще бы Марк не избегал их. Две чертовых недели в попытках выкинуть из головы всё это и отвлечься на коды, цифры и алгоритмы. И надо думать, что этот проект, thefacebook, просто обязан стать основным и самым успешным его детищем. Потому что, блядь, он просто обязан доказать себе, как для него важно быть лучше этих ебаных братьев Винклвоссов.

Наверное, они пригласили его тогда к себе в комнату в качестве негласного оправдания, чтобы самим оказаться в одной постели. Когда Марк понял, его это ужасно взбесило.

Последующие две недели он каждый день пытался в душе смыть с себя все это дерьмо — слой их надменной самоуверенности, словно налипший на кожу. Тепло их тел, запах одеколона, одного на двоих, и неуловимо разные выражения лиц. Сладкий звук их мучительно долгого поцелуя у него над плечом (Марк был почти уверен, что раньше они такого не делали — только дрочили другу, возможно), ощущение их членов внутри него и — самое мерзкое — что им действительно больше нравилось быть друг с другом, чем с ним.

Гадкое чувство уверенности в том, что им банально попользовались, забралось под кожу, и, как Марк ни пытался смыть его под горячими струями душа, рука все равно сама собою опускалась на стоящий член. Да, они все трое были пьяны в стельку, но что это меняет? Ничего. Это вообще нихрена не меняет того, что, пока Кэмерон отсасывал ему, Тайлер влажно целовал брата вдоль позвоночника, и Марк мог видеть всё, каждый момент, каждую каплю слюны, каждое подрагивание их членов, и сквозь мягкую поволоку алкоголя и густого возбуждения все ощущения казались острее. Плотное удовольствие, которое он испытывал, когда смотрел на целующихся близнецов, едва ли можно было с чем-либо сравнить.

Марк опирался рукой о стену в душевой и сжимал член, представляя, как близнецы трахали бы друг друга, а не его, а он просто смотрел бы, смотрел бесконечно на их сильные тела, на то, как перекатываются мышцы под кожей плеч. Марк кончил, как только в его фантазии Тайлер вошел в Кэмерона до упора.

Марк уже не был уверен, что выдержит еще хотя бы неделю.


End file.
